marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Frank Dean
|gender = Male |affiliation = (formerly) (formerly) |tv series = Runaways (19 episodes) |actor = Kip Pardue |status = Alive}} Frank Dean is a former movie actor and a former leader of the Church of Gibborim. He is the husband of Leslie Dean and the legal father of Karolina Dean. Frank was also a member of PRIDE until he discovered that Leslie had an affair with Jonah, forcing the group to erase his memories about all of it with the Synnergy Serum. Years later, Frank began to collaborate with Jonah, even if he remembered about his relationship with Leslie, when he was promised the leadership of the Church. Frank became the de facto leader of the Church of Gibborim while his wife Leslie took a few steps back to focus on the search for their daughter Karolina. Frank came to discover the illegal Ultra Project Leslie had been managing with the Church and decided to help Leslie fight against Jonah, who had been the real beneficiary of the project. However, Frank eventually came into conflict with Leslie upon learning her intent to shut down the Church. Indeed, having become a fanatic zealot of the organization, he feared that Leslie would strip him from the power he had acquired within the Church. However, his plans to keep Leslie prisoner in the Crater were ultimately thwarted by the combined forces of Leslie, Karolina and Susan Ellerh, causing all the Church's parishioners to turn on Frank and call him an apostate. Biography Early Life Film Career Frank Dean had a professional career as an actor. He hired Phil to be his agent. Dean was extremely popular with the female teenage audience at the height of his career.Runaways: 1.02: Rewind He also made some action movies.Runaways: 1.08: Tsunami Joining the Church of Gibborim Dean eventually married a woman named Leslie Ellerh, the head of the Church of Gibborim. He also became a member of the church and his celebrity helped the organization to gain notoriety in Los Angeles. However, Dean's dedication to his wife's church affected his professional acting career. He was also recruited into PRIDE. When Leslie gave birth to a daughter named Karolina, Frank raised her as his own, unaware that she actually was Jonah's biological daughter.Runaways: 1.05: Kingdom One day, Frank discovered that Leslie had an affair with Jonah. Frank had his memories of this fact erased by the Synnergy Serum, and he was no longer involved with PRIDE.Runaways: 1.06: Metamorphosis Investigation End of an Acting Career ]] While Leslie was speaking with followers after a Church of Gibborim ceremony, which Frank attended with Karolina, he left to go meet with Phil outside the Church of Gibborim Executive Office.Runaways: 1.01: Reunion During the talk, Phil told Frank that he would no longer be his agent as Frank's career had been slowed down, much to Frank's disappointment. Frank returned to his home, where he found Leslie meditating. He joined her and declared that he wanted to be more involved in the Church's activities, claiming to be ready to become an Ultra member. 's schedule]] Suspicious about all the time Leslie spent in the Church's office, Frank attempted to enter her private meditation room. However, he could not open the door and was found by Leslie's assistant Vaughn Kaye, who informed him that he was not allowed to see the room despite being Leslie's husband. Ultra Failure ]] Frank returned to Leslie Dean's private meditation room, waiting outside for her to come out. Once she did, Frank openly voiced his suspicions that she was having an affair, but Leslie peacefully denied it, instead claiming that she had been praying for him. To add to Frank's surprise, he was told by his wife that she had made arrangements for him to undergo the ceremony so he could be an Ultra member of the Church of Gibborim. Overjoyed, Frank pasionately kissed his wife and thanked him, unaware that he was actually right about his wife cheating on him. Frank was thus scheduled to spend the following night in the Crater. Before departing however, he returned to the Dean Mansion to share a celebration drink with his wife, with their daughter watching from afar.Runaways: 1.04: Fifteen Frank then went to the Crater and went through the Ultra ritual. However, when he woke up, Aura and Frances informed him that he had failed. Although Frank insisted that he had felt something and wanted to try again, he had to leave the Crater with this new setback in his life.Runaways: 1.05: Kingdom ]] In the next day, Frank went to see his daughter Karolina in her bedroom, offering to join him for a hiking session. Noticing that she reviewed a book of the Beings of Light painted by David Ellerh, Frank discussed their nature with Karolina, who suggested that they were not only metaphorical figured. Frank then told Karolina about his failure to go Ultra, and showed some humility by acknowledging he might have been following the wrong path. Frank also admitted that Leslie was involved in PRIDE on her own whereas all other members had joined in couples. at the PRIDE gala]] Frank then joined a gala held by PRIDE in Wizard Headquarters. Showing more discomfort than usual in front of the cameras, which was noticed by Leslie, Frank reiterated his belief that he wnted to explore his own passion rather than just following paths laid in front of him by others. They were then approached by Jonah, who introduced himself as an admirer and friend of Leslie. Frank watched the two of them leaving, and began experiencing flashes of memories in which he saw both Jonah and Leslie having sex. ]] Frank kept Jonah under his eyes during the speech delivered by Tina Minoru as the gala went forward. By the time the party ended, he noticed that Jonah was talking to Karolina and immediately came to check on her. Once Karolina left to wait for him in the car, Frank remained with Jonah, who had learned about his trial in the Crater. However, Frank was told by Jonah that he had actually gone Ultra, but that he did not know it yet, before Jonah took Frank with him to discuss further. Working with Jonah argue over the Healing Gloves]] Discussing his involvement in the Church of Gibborim, Frank was given Healing Gloves by Jonah, and decided to immediately put them to good use by saving his dying friend Calvin. He arrived in the room as Leslie Dean recited prayers for Calvin's imminent death, and asked Calvin's son and daughter, as well as the doctor, to leave. Frank then used the gloves to heal Calvin, telling him that he had been given more time. Exiting the room, Frank was confronted by his wife about the consequences of his actions, but Frank retorted that he wanted everyone to know that he was a healer. Thanks to Jonah, Frank gained importance in the Church of Gibborim and was appointed a new assistant: Vaughn Kaye. Frank and Kaye then went into a storage room of the Church of Gibborim to find more furniture for Frank's office, and they eventually found the desk used by David Ellerh to write the Book of Gibborim. Taking a liking at the desk, Frank began searching through its drawers, but was left puzzled when he found a picture displaying a child Leslie with an already adult Jonah. Frank was so surprised he did not hear Kaye repeatedly calling his name to make sure he was all right. is]] Frank decided to figure out the situation and went to the Atlas Academy open house where his wife was. Immediately approached by a group of fans of his movie career, Frank briefly encountered his daughter Karolina before finally finding Leslie. He then demanded to know who Jonah truly was, and was told that Jonah was the Being mentioned in the Book of Gibborim. As Frank asked Leslie why she had not told him that sooner, he was shocked when Leslie admitted that she had an long-running affair with Jonah, which she had grew ashamed of.Runaways: 1.07: Refraction ]] Frank was later called by his wife to the Stein Mansion, where Victor Stein had been shot by his wife Janet. When he arrived, he was asked by Leslie not to mention her relationship with Jonah to the other members of PRIDE who were present for Karolina's sake, although Frank insisted that he would do whatever he wanted. Frank then attempted to use the Healing Gloves to cure Stein from his coma, but although Stein presented signs of regaining vitality, he eventually died, much to Frank's horror. ]] Following this failure, Frank was sent to guard the door to prevent Stein's son Chase from finding out about Stein's death. Indeed, Frank soon had to deal with an extremely agitated Chase, who demanded that Frank let him in, violently putting him against the wall and threatening to hit him. The argument was ended when Karolina arrived much to Frank's surprise. Once Chase was convinced to return in his room, Frank remained with Karolina, who proceeded to tell Frank the truth about PRIDE's secret rituals to revive Jonah. to drop the mission]] In the next morning, Frank went to see Karolina in her bedroom, who told her that the Runaways had lost their only solid piece of evidence against PRIDE because of Chase. Frank complimented the Runaways' efforts against PRIDE, but insisted that Karolina let him handle the situation from this point as it was far too dangerous. However, instead of actually helping the Runaways, Frank asked for a meeting with Jonah, and told him everything his daughter had informed him about earlier. attack the Runaways]] Later, Frank was driving with Jonah when he received a call from Carl, who informed him that the Runawways were trying to enter the PRIDE Construction Site. Frank told Carl to let the teenagers in, thus enabling Jonah to find them.Runaways: 1.09: Doomsday Frank and Jonah arrived as the confrontation between the Runaways and PRIDE had already begun, and Frank watched helpless when Jonah attacked the Runaways, who all fled but Karolina, who had revealed her Gibborim powers and who was captured by Jonah and taken to Jonah's room in the Church of Gibborim Executive Office. ]] Remaining at Karolina's side with Leslie, Frank began arguing with his wife, blaming her for erasing his memories and for lying about Karolina's true ascendance, as she actually was Jonah's biological daughter. Still, Frank insisted that he was Karolina's father since he was the one who had raised her. Frank and Leslie were then asked by Jonah to leave him alone with Karolina, and Frank reluctantly agreed to go after asking Jonah to inform him once his daughter would have regained consciousness. ]] Despite all these events, Frank considered that continuing to collaborate with Jonah was still his best chance to preserve Karolina's safety. He thus met with Jonah later in a dark room where Jonah had taken Stein's body kept in a Dematerialization Box, and was told by Jonah that their cooperation would lead to great results eventually.Runaways: 1.10: Hostile Church Leader: Rise and Fall Taking the Reins To be added The Truth behind Jonah To be added Missed Ascension To be added Leslie's Threat To be added Losing the Church To be added Personality Despite appearing as a nice father and generally speaking as a friendly figure, which was often used as part of the Church of Gibborim's propaganda showing the perfect Dean family, one of Frank's main traits was his lack of self-confidence. Frank grew to blame his wife Leslie for it, claiming that she was the one who had convinced him that he was unsignificant. It is true, however, that Frank had to overcome many ordeals in his life that led him to lose trust in himself, such as the end of his acting career, the fact that he failed to ascend to the rank of Ultra in the Church's hierarchy, and the shocking reveal that Leslie had cheated on him with Jonah and that Karolina was not his biological daughter. Frank's desperate wish to gain value and importance even caused him to temporarily side with Jonah, even though he had been alerted by Karolina that Jonah had influenced PRIDE into the perpetration of ritual murders. Upon finally gaining importance by taking the reins of the Church of Gibborim since Leslie took a few steps back from the cult to focus on her search for Karolina, Frank was convinced that he could be someone to guide others into what he believed to be the truth. As a result, his religious fervor was significantly increased, and he genuinely believed in the possibility of miracles, not considering that they could have rational explanations (like Karolina secretly using her powers during a religious ceremony). Having become some kind of zealot, Frank was extremely worried when Leslie announced her intent to shut down the Church and did everything he could to stop her, including sending her to the Crater to reindoctrinate her. While Frank used to be able to show some humility, such as after failing to go Ultra, he was ultimately devoured by his own ambition, claiming to be "the Light and the Truth" even though the Church's adepts turned on him upon witnessing Karolina's powers. Powers and Abilities Former Powers ]] *'Healing:' While wearing his Healing Gloves, Dean was able to heal an Calvin from a near death like state. Abilities *'Martial Artist': Dean received training in Chinese martial arts in preparation for a series of action films. He was able to disarm Oscar Gonzalez of his sidearm, but he accidentally shot and killed him. Equipment *'Church of Gibborim Bracelet': Like every member of the Church of Gibborim, Dean had a bracelet signaling his membership to the religious organization. *'Healing Gloves': Dean received these special gloves from Jonah. *'SIG Sauer P228R': Dean was held at gunpoint by Oscar Gonzalez with this weapon. When Dean attempted to steal this weapon from Gonzalez a brawl ensued and Dean fatally shot Gonzalez. Facilities *'Dean Mansion': Frank lived in this wealthy residence with his wife Leslie and their daughter Karolina. *'Church of Gibborim Executive Office': To be added Prisons *'Crater': To be added Relationships Family *Leslie Dean - Wife and Brainwasher *Karolina Dean - Legal Daughter *David Ellerh † - Father-in-Law *Susan Ellerh - Mother-in-Law Allies *Phil - Former Agent *Calvin - Friend *Carl *Aura *Frances Enemies *PRIDE - Brainwashers **Geoffrey Wilder **Catherine Wilder † **Robert Minoru † **Tina Minoru **Dale Yorkes **Stacey Yorkes **Victor Stein **Janet Stein † **Gene Hernandez † **Alice Hernandez † *Jonah - Brainwasher *Runaways **Alex Wilder **Nico Minoru **Chase Stein **Gert Yorkes **Molly Hernandez *Oscar Gonzalez † - Accidental Victim *Church of Gibborim - Former Allies **Vaughn Kaye Appearances Trivia *In the comics, Frank Dean and his wife Leslie were Majesdanians criminals and one of the six founding couple of the PRIDE. References External Links * * Category:Runaways (TV series) Characters Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Blonde Hair Category:Blue Eyes Category:Performers Category:Church of Gibborim Members Category:PRIDE Members Category:Church of Gibborim Leaders Category:Brainwashed Characters Category:Villains